Bunnicula: The Dark Princess of the Moon
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi as...a VAMPIRE! DISCONTINUED.
1. Part 1

Bunnicula! – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

*******

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner, Your Highness," said Prince Endymeon of Greece's Macedonia province.

"Your quite welcome," Prince Vlad of Transylvania replied.  "It is good to invite one's neighbor over, especially in light of the recent Turkish troubles."

It was no secret that the Moslem Turks of the Ottoman Empire were a threat to the southeastern part of Europe.

"And this is my companion Princess Serena of Crete."

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" the princess replied.  While a lovely creature, whose beauty rivaled the goddess of love Herself, it is said she received one drop to the head to many upon her birth.  Still, Endymeon loved her so for her kindness and good cheer.  "Aren't we handsome, eh?"

"Er, right.  So, if you are ready, we can attend to dinner to discuss much things…"

Later…

"I will never join you!" Endymeon yelled, as he tried to protect his love.

Serena desperately tried to enhance her magical talisman, said to have passed down from the Moon goddess to her ancestor before being passed down to her.  Unfortunately, Serena was too frightened to remember the words of power.

"You know that Greece will fall to the Turks, one way or another.  With my help, you will protect your kingdom."

Prince Vlad "demonstrated" how he could help Endymeon fight against the Islamic invasion…by revealing his vampiric nature.

"With your help, my soul will be damned!"

Vlad's eyes glowed red with anger.

"For your insult, I will not give you the dark gift…"

"Whew!"

"Instead, I will make you suffer by making your beloved join me in damnation!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Vlad's three concubines swarmed Endymeon and Serena.

"NO!"

"Oh, yes," Vlad smiled darkly.  

As Vlad walked forward, Serena' tears fell.  If only I can remember what mother had told me! Serena thought.

"I'll take THAT," Vlad said, as he removed the magical talisman with his gloved hand.  He knew that it was a holy object from all the information he gathered about the girl.

"Please…" Serena whimpered.

"Don't worry, little snowflake.  This will only hurt for a moment…"

CHOMP!

"Serena!!!!!"  
Once Serena was bitten and drained, Vlad forced blood into her mouth from his.  Serena began gagging on the vitae, but was forced to swallow every drop.  Then, the girl fainted.

"Quickly, my precious!  To the dungeon!"

Vlad and his minions forced Endymeon to the darkest, deepest part of his castle, while Vlad carried the dying Serena.  When they arrived, everyone could see a specially made coffin.

"This is your new home, my dark princess," Vlad said gently, as he put Serena inside.

"What are you doing?" Endymeon yelled, as he was being chained to the wall.

Vlad turned to the young princess with a smile.

"As you slowly die, you will know what is happening to your beloved.  And forget about anyone rescuing you.  As far as the rest of the world is concerned, you and Serena were killed by Turks."

"How thoughtful," Endymeon said.

"I know."

Then Vlad turns back to Serena, who was struggling.

"From this day forth, you will be the mistress of the night, her lady and princess.  With the power of my blood that I, Prince Vlad of the clan Dracul, you will be everlasting.  You will be forever known as…BUNNICULA!!!!!"

Centuries later…

CREAK! 

"Whew!" Makoto Kino said, as she opened the dungeon door.  "I'm amazed that this place existed, since it wasn't on the blue prints.

"Much of the blue prints have been corrupted over the years," Ami Mizuno replies, as she used her flashlight to read the diagram.  "It's neat that Professor Hamamoto invited us on this archeological expedition."

"Yeah.  Hey, isn't that a coffin over there?"

In the center of the room was an elegant coffin.

"Hmm," Ami mused.  "Looks like we hit jackpot."

"Nah, finding that case of jewelry is the real find.  Besides, I bet that there's noting but nasty bones and stuff."

"Makoto!  Stop speaking ill of the dead."

"Well, I'm just saying.  Say!  Let's open 'er up!"

"We better wait until we remove it first.  The foundation of the castle is very weak."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

Tbc?  
Author's note: So, what happens next?  What potential menace is about to be unleashed on the streets of Tokyo?  Bare in mind two things.  One, the Negaverse does exist, and, two, there aren't any Sailor Scouts…yet (with the exception of a now-grown up "Sailor V").  Should I continue this, and, if so, what are your recommendations on how I should proceed?  Let me know what you think, of course.  Ja!


	2. Part 2

Bunnicula! – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Blacula" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

*******

**Part 2**

*******

At a warehouse on Tokyo Bay… 

"Molly!" Melvin Umino whined.  "Come on, now!"

"I told you I don't want to be here!" Molly Baker replied.  "You know that I rather be studying, rather than going over this manifest."

"Look, Molly, baby, you know that I don't want to be here any more than YOU do.  But I can use the extra-credit from Professor Tojo at the University."

"Fine, fine.  Say, do you know what's in this thing?" Molly said, as she pointed to the elaborate coffin.

"Hmmm…don't know.  There is something inside, but the professor wants to wait until all the equipment has been gathered first before we open it up."

"Come on, let's take a peak.  Please?"

Melvin, ever desperate for Molly's attention, gave in to his girlfriend's wishes.

"Okay, okay, okay.  I have the coffin's key over here…"

Once Melvin got the key, both he and Molly cautiously cracked the coffin's seal…

CREEEEEEK!

"Ew!" Molly said, as she observed its contents.  Inside, there was a desiccated corpse.

"Well, at least we know that SHE was a girl- OW!"

Melvin accidentally scraped his hand on the coffin's edges, cutting his left hand in the process.

"It hurts!" Melvin yelped, as he shook his hand.

"Let me see," Molly said, as she held Melvin's hand.  "See?  It's not so bad!"

"But it still hurts!"

"Oh, come on.  I think that I have a first aid kit back in the car…"

As the couple left, they did not notice that the droplets of blood were being absorbed into the corpse.  This had the effect of "filling" the corpse…

A short time later…

"We better get out of here," Melvin said, as he returned to the warehouse with Molly.  "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Yeah," Molly replied.  "And YOU will pay for dinner."

*Sigh*

When Melvin and Molly went to the fancy casket, they noticed that the corpse was missing.

"Where-?" Melvin began.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Melvin from behind, and turned him around…

CHOMP!

"Ahh!"

Molly turned to see "the corpse" biting her boyfriend.  Blood was spurting everywhere as the corpse drained Melvin dry.  The more blood the corpse drank, the healthier the corpse looked.

DOOF!

As Melvin's body was dropped, the corpse appeared to be a rather healthy girl, if a bit pale.  The girl then turned to look at Molly, red eyes blazing.

"No, stay back-" Molly began.

CHOMP!

***

A short time later, the girl, now dressed in Molly's clothes, began roaming the streets.  She was a bit bewildered at the sights and sounds that were Downtown Tokyo.  Thankfully, there were enough English materials out there to let her know what was going on…

The girl saw a New York Times newspaper rack.  Casually, she ripped the rack's cabinet door off.

Hmmm, the girl thought to herself.  It is the year 2004.  I am alone without my Endymion…

"Say, are you okay?" said a voice.

The girl turned to look at the stranger.  She appeared to be a girl her age, blond, and apparently dressed in a fancy suit.

"Yes?" 

"I said, are you okay?  You seemed lost."

"I…am."

"Well, if you want, I can buy you dinner."

"I would like that.  My name is Serena."

"My name is Mina.  I'm pleased to meet you, Serena!"

A short time later, back at the warehouse…

"This is quite a mess," Police Inspector Darien Chiba, of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, as he put on he his latex gloves.  He then examined the puncture wounds of the male victim.  "What do you think, partner?"

"I think that this death is a waste of babe material," Police Detective Andrew Furuhata said, as he examined the female victim.

"Stop being such a pervert, Andy!"

"Sir, we have Miss Amy Anderson and Miss Lyta Kino from the University of Tokyo," said a police officer.

"Thanks, Ohara," Chiba replied.  "So, you two know anything about this?"

"Well, we had just come back from Europe, so we don't know why this would happen," Lyta said.

"But do you know anything about this coffin over there?"

Amy went over to the coffin, and peered inside.  She noticed the remains of a dress.

"What is it, Miss Anderson?" asked Furuhata.

"I'm not sure.  It is possible that someone may have been after the Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Come again?"

"The Silver Millennium Crystal was the crown jewel of Princess Serena of Macedonia, the so-called 'Moon Princess'.  Most likely someone thought that the jewel would be on her remains."

"So, where is this jewel?" asked Chiba.

"At the university, actually.  It was found in another section of the excavation site, so it would not be here on the body."

"So, where is the body now?"

"Good question.  Someone probably took it to sell it as a novelty."

"Well, partner, we certainly got our work cut out for us."

Later…

Serena looked outside of Mina's apartment, admiring the view.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay her, Mina," Serena said, as she continued to admire the view.

"The pleasure is all mine…Mistress," Mina replied.

If one took notice of Mina's neck, one could see puncture marks.

**Tbc.**


	3. Part 3

**Bunnicula****! – By DS Wynne**

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters within this story belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

*******

**Part 3**

*******

Jadeite, a Negaverse general, would not want to admit that he was scared.

No! Jadeite thought, as he hid amongst the debris.  I am a general, not a scared little-

"Oh, Jad-chan…"

Jadeite could see a silhouette of a cat "morph" into a human figure.

Click, clack, click, clack…

Jadeite could hear his heart beating.

He was REALLY scared.

Ever since the Negaverse was "freed" from its prison, Queen Beryl, the absolute ruler of that realm, had sought to re-establish contact with the Earth realm.  Beryl needed life energy in order to free her master from its imprisonment.  However, ever since Jadeite bean scouting around the Earth, specifically Tokyo, Japan, all of his plans have been spoiled by the mysterious "Sailor Moon".  At first, he had thought that the girl would be helpless in the face of his mighty powers.  Unfortunately, it turned out that the so-called "Champion of Love and Justice" was really a vampire.

A really POWERFUL vampire, she was.

At first, Jadeite offered an alliance with Moon.  After all, they were both creatures of darkness.  Moon thought about it, and said "no", thinking rightly that Beryl could not be trusted.  Besides, Moon hunted only those who were truly evil, though she did regret her first two mistakes, when she was "revived".  Her minion Mina Aino, a television reporter, proved her worth as Moon's eyes and ears during the day.  Once Moon had made Mina into a ghoul (i.e. those who regularly drink their master's blood), Mina received many, though not all, of Moon's dark gifts, including the ability to shape-shift into a white feline.  Each ghoul from the same blood master manifests their power differently, so there is a sense of variety within any given lair.  And since Moon was of Vlad Dracul's bloodline, she was very powerful in her own right.

At any rate, Sailor Moon decimated Jadeites' minions in short order, even turning them over to HER side.  And now…

"Keep away from me!" Jadeite cried, as Moon's shadow seemingly loomed over him.

"Don't worry, my precious," Moon said with a smile.  Her fangs were noticeable now, while her eyes seemed to glow blood red.  She wore a sailor suited school uniform, in order to lure her prey, underneath her black, slimmed duster, which seemed to float in a windless breeze.  "This won't hurt…much…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

Across town, at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Shinto priestess Rei Hino.  Lately, she has been receiving disturbing visions of monsters roaming the streets of Tokyo.  Immediately, Rei got up and performed a fire reading.

Sure enough the signs were there.

"I see…monsters!  Monster, I say!"

A knock at the door could be heard.

"Stay back, fiend!" Rei yelled, as she prepared a ward.

"It's me, Darien," said a voice through the door.

"Oh, okay."

Rei went, and opened her door.

It was her ex-boyfriend Darien.  Darien was still in the process of moving to a new residence, when the deal fell through.  So, until Darien could find a new place, Rei would allow him to stay for a while.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Rei replied, as she hugged Darien.  "It's just that I've been having these visions and all…"

"You've been telling me that," Darien replied.  "By the way, can you come by the station tomorrow?  We are very much stuck on the cause of all these deaths we've been having lately."

"I'll see if the spirits will help us," Rei replies.  "Now, you go back to bed.  You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes, 'Mom'…"

WHAP!

Meanwhile, at the University of Tokyo, Amy Anderson is hard at work in the lab.  Even though she wants to become a medical doctor some day, her major is in medical anthropology.  That means that Amy is studying medicine in a historical and cultural context, which is why she is studying Traditional Chinese Medicine.  She went with Lyta on her trip to Transylvania because she wanted to gather information on that region's herbal remedies.  Besides, Lyta, who was a archeology major, could use a friend on the trip.

At any rate, Amy volunteered to do some blood work down at Forensics.  Though drained of blood, there was evidence that there was a second blood type at the scene of the crime.  The university had an extensive DNA bank, which allowed Amy to do a cross-comparison of the victims.  Still, there was the "x-factor" from the crime scene to consider.  So, she dug deeper, and was amazed at her discovery.

One, a recent deposit of DNA indicated that the "x-factor" was similar to the remains found in the coffin, which was recently acquired from Transylvania.

Two, the sample was clearly female, thanks the chromosome patterns.

And, three, the sample was non-human and alien.  It was alien in the sense that the gene sequence could not be found normally in humans, but was clearly related to rodents.

Specifically, the sample was similar to bat DNA, though slightly different.

Strangely, the sample was not "dead".  In fact, when it was introduced to a fresh supply of blood, the sample consumed the original components of the blood, and converted it, as a residue, into that of the original blood.

"Log 54, time index 2307 hours," Amy began.  "The sample has gained strength in potency.  I consider now whether or not to make a plasmic serum that could be administered to test subjects."

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gah!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Amy," Lyta said.  "Ryo wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a late-night meal or something."

"Um, sure, why not?" Amy replied.  "Let me just clean up here…"

After Amy cleaned up the lab and left for the evening, the blood sample in the test tube began to shake…

POP!

It began to multiply itself, as a large stream of blood began pour out of the lab's refrigeration unit.  It then went on to collect within the walls of the lab building, where it began to form a life form…

Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse…

"Nephrite, report!" Queen Beryl bellowed.

"We have lost contact with Jadeite, Your Majesty," Nephrite replies.  "We only have this of him…"

Nephrite held the tattered remains of Jadeite's uniform.

"Could it be the work of that 'Sailor Moon'?"

"It is possible.  Apparently, we may have encroached on that vampire's hunting ground."

Beryl stood up in anger.

"No one, especially some LEECH, will prevent me from collecting the energy needed to release Mattalia!"

**Tbc****.******


	4. Part 4

**Bunnicula! 4 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters within this story belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

* * *

University of Tokyo, Japan.

In the walls within the medical lab, an organic sack was slowly growing in strength and size. If one was to look inside this "sack", they would see a developing embryo…

The next day…

"Man, I tell ya," Lyta says, as she sipped her ice tea on the school's "quad". "Between that mission artifact from Romania and these turning up missing, this week has been rough."

"I know," Amy said, as she continued to write in her note book. There was something odd about those samples she has been collecting with Inspector Darien Chiba.

"Hi guys!"

Lyta and Ami look up to see their newest classmate, Serena Moonchild. She was a foreign exchange student from Greece, and had registered late in the semester.

"Hey, Serena," Lyta says. "How are things?"

"Well, I am SO excited," Serena replies, as she sits down. "It's my first semester here in school, and I can't wait to learn new things."

"Well, if you show up on time, you'll be fine," Amy replies. "You do know that Professor Hino doesn't like it when you are late to class."

"I know, I know. It's just that I have…things to do at night."

Lyta's head turns, after she notices something.

"Hey, isn't that Max Stanfield?" Lyta asks.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be this successful millionaire playboy who is teaching a course at the Business College.

"Well, I think that he's a cutie," Serena says.

"Yeah, whatever," Lyta says. "I don't mind the cute guys, but it's kinda boring to me."

"Hey, just because YOU are rich, that doesn't mean you should limit yourself."

"Hey, my heart belongs to my one, true sempai…"

"Look, I have to…grab a bite eat," Serena says, as she gets up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later!" Amy and Lyta say in unison.

Later that afternoon, after Max Stanfield wraps up his class…

Max is walking down the hallway, apparently alone. It was getting dark, and he had appointment with his Queen…

SKREE!

Max looked up to see Sailor Moon, who was scrapping her claws against the school walls, as she walks towards Max. She had the fingers of her gloves removed, so that she could utilize them.

"I take it that you are Jadeite's replacement?" Moon smirks.

"Humph," Max says, as he changes into his Negaverse uniform. "Queen Beryl should have sent me out before sending out that fool Jadeite."

"Well, then. Let's see how good you are. Let's go slow. I mean, I like fast food and all, but I prefer to savor my meals."

And with that, the two fought. Nephrite tried to deck Moon, but she docked the attack. She then clawed Nephrite in the shoulder, drawing blood.

"Ah!" Nephrite yelped.

Moon licked her fingers.

"Tasty!"

Meanwhile, outside the Business College…

"Thank you for escorting me to Grand-father's office," Rei Hino says, as she carried Professor Hino's paper. "He can be so forgetful at times."

"No problem, Rei," Police Inspector Darien Chiba says. "I don't want you to get hurt-"

CRASH!

"Stay here!" Darien yells, as he pulls out his pistol, and rushes towards the business college. As he arrives in the main hallway, Darien sees a pitch battle between Professor Stanfield and a "meat-ball" head girl dressed in a black trench coat and a fancy sailor suit.

"Freeze!" Darien yells.

Sailor Moon turns her head, still in the throes of her rage and bloodlust. Her eyes were blazing red, and her fangs were bare. However, upon seeing Darien's face…

"En-dy-mion?" Moon says in Greek.

Nephrite took advantage of Moon's diverted attention by driving a silver-plated dagger into her stomach.

"SKREE!" Moon yelled. She could feel the silver burning her inside. She then clawed Nephrite's face in response.

"GAH!"

Moon then turned her attention to Darien.

"Endymion? You have returned to me?"

Moon was using her hypnotic stare to mentally stun Darien. Now, he couldn't move!

"I-" Darien began.

"MONSTER, BEGONE!" Rei yells.

A shinto ward had landed on Moon's forehead, causing her to burst into flames.

"SKREEE-!"

Moon ran out of college, and jumped into a nearby pond. Darien and Rei ran after the vampire, but was shocked to see a swarm of bats bursting out of the pond, and into the night sky.

"Darien, are you okay?" Rei asks. She was worried enough to see if her ex-boyfriend was okay."

"I'm fine. But we have to check on Stanfield-!"

However, when they ran back into the building, "Max" was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asks.

"We are going to need help on this one," Darien replies. Still, he wonders why the vampire seems so familiar to her…"

At Mina's apartment…

Princess Serena fell in s slump, as her upper-torso was still smoking.

"Mistress!" Mina Aino says, as she rushed to help her master. She took a knife, slit her wrist and began to feed Serena. Slowly, Serena began to regenerate. Her hair and skin began to return to the fore. "It's okay, Mistress."

Serena's only thought was on Darien, and whether or not he was indeed her Prince Endymion.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunnicula! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters within this story belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**Special note: From this point on, the characters will have their original names, unless stated otherwise.**

**Part 5**

Meanwhile…

"Curse that fiend!" Max Stanfield says, as he treated his face. "Almost took my face off…"

"Well, if you DID your job, you wouldn't be SUCH a failure…Nephrite."

Throwing his bloodstained towel into the basin, Max turns to face his mocker.

"My plan is a success, Zoisite! This is just a minor set back."

An attractive, androgynous person steps out into the light from the shadows, as s/he flicks his/her ponytail back.

"Really?" Zoisite says mockingly. "Any more setbacks, and the Queen might not recognize you."

"Don't worry about ME," Nephrite sneered. "I won't fall prey to that vampire!"

"Sure you will…"

And with that, Zoisite returns to the shadows.

"Now, to come up with a plan…"

The next day…

"Mistress, will you go to class today?" Minako asked, as she brings a tray that had a goblet of fresh blood in it.

Serena yawns, as she sits up in her coffin.

"I suppose I might," Serena says, she gets up. "After all, I am still exploring this world, and I might get to see my Prince Darien again."

"Speaking of which," Minako says, as she pulls a notepad from underneath her tray, as she sets it down. "I was able to get some notes on your man."

"My man," Serena says with a sigh. "You know, my Prince and I had just gotten married, when we traveled to my sire's home. I was hoping to have a child after the trip, but…"

"Um, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not as sorry as that shrine maiden will be, if I see her again," Serena says, as she shows the feint signs of a burned mark, which was shaped in a cross. It was clearly visible on her stomach.

"Well, some more blood will help you regenerate faster," Minako says, as she offered the goblet.

Serena accepts the goblet, and savors the smell and richness…

"Virgin blood," Serena says, as she takes a gulp. "My favorite."

"I was able to secure more from a local blood bank, as well as other 'flavors'."

"Thanks," Serena says, as she finishes her drink. "Is the bathe ready?"

"Yes, mistress," Minako says. "Specially treated to prevent pain while you bathe."

"Thank you."

"Mistress, I meant to ask something."

"And that is…?"

"Will you be able to stay incognito?" Minako asked. "From what you have told me, Detective Chiba might have seen your face."

"Not to worry," Serena says. "My mystical sailor suit clouds men's minds. People will not know who I am, unless I reveal myself in full…in front of them."

"I see. Well, I better get to work. Call me if you need anything."

"'Call'?"

"Yes, the telephone."

"Ah. This era is most…fascinating."

"I guess so. Anyway, be seeing you."

And, with that, Serena is left alone.

Cautiously, the vampire Moon Princess opens the files. Mostly, there were just newspaper clippings and notes. However, one picture in particular was of interest to her…

"My Darien," Serena says, as she lightly scrapes the picture with her sharp nails. "Are you my prince reborn? If so, will you accept me as I am now?"

She then turns to see the closed drapes to her room, the one that was in Minako's townhouse. In some way, she felt bad making Minako into a ghoul, with the promise of becoming a vampire herself. Then again, Serena needed Minako to survive in this brave, new world.

With a sigh, Serena sets the files down, and cautiously goes to the drapes. She hopes to be fully recovered from her injuries, so that she could move during the daytime. Thus, opens the drapes wide, and lets the rays of the Sun envelop the room…

A few hours later…

"Mamoru, I don't need YOU following me around," Rei says with annoyance, as she and Police Detective Mamoru Chiba walk towards the main building, which was situated within the University of Tokyo.

"Rei, for the record, I'm just visiting your friend Ami, if she found anything else about those bodies."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, maybe you're right in SOME respect, but I still have a job to do."

"Fine. Look, I better get to class. I'll see you tonight at the club for the costume ball?"

"I don't know…will you be nice to me?"

"It depends on how hormonal I get today."

With that, Rei kisses Momaru on the cheek.

"See you tonight," Rei says, as she turns to leave for her class.

Mamoru sighs, as he was about to turn towards the direction of the biological science building-

BUMP!

"Hey!" Mamoru says, as he steadied himself. "Watch where you are going-"

Mamoru looks down to see a pale, dumpling-headed girl on the ground. She was spread akimbo, with her underwear exposed for all to see…since she was wearing a short skirt.

"Um…"

"Owie," Serena says, as she shook her head. She had to remind herself that during the day, she was no stronger than any other girl. She then looks up.

"Darien?" Serena whispers. She then sees Mamoru's line of sight…

"Ah!' Serena yells, as she quickly closes her legs. "Pervert!"

"I'm sorry!" Mamoru says defensively.

"Well, you shouldn't be staring," says Serena. "Biiiiii!"

"Sorry, about that. Um, do you want a helping hand?"

"Okay…but NO LOOKING!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay, then…"

Mamoru pulls the girl up.

"So, are you okay?"

"Yes, I guess," says Serena. "And…sorry for bumping into you like that. I didn't want to be late."

"That's okay, Miss…"

"Um," Serena says, as she looks around. She spots a piece of art dedicated to a Western children's book character…

"Miss?"

"You can call me 'Usagi'," Serena says.

"'Usagi'?"

"Yes."

"You don't look…Japanese."

"But my parents visited Japan before, and adopted some of its culture, including giving me my name."

"I see. Well, take care of yourself."

With that, Mamoru turns to leave…

"Wait!" Usagi yells, as she calls out.

"Yes?" Mamoru says, as he turns back.

"I never caught your name."

Mamoru smiles.

"It's 'Mamoru Chiba'."

"'Mamoru'…is there a way to see you again?"

"Are you…asking me out on a date?"

"N-no, but…I might want to."

"Ah. Well, a good friend of mine is hosting a costume ball at the 'Starlight Arcade', and so a group of us are going. If you want to come, you can come with me and my friends."

"I would like that," Usagi says with a smile.

"Here," Mamoru says, as he pulls out a business card from his wallet. Usagi accepts it, and then reads it.

"It says that…you are a detective with the National Police Agency," Usagi says.

"That is correct."

"You seem young to be a…detective."

"Well, I did start out in law enforcement right away."

"Wow."

"Yep. Growing up, when my parents died, other people looked after me. Well, I wanted to do the same thing, so I joined the police force after I served in the Self-Defense Force Services…as a military police officer."

"That is so…honorable."

"I would like to think that what I do is for the good of the people."

"…"

"Well, call my cell phone number marked 'personal' when you are ready to be picked up."

"I'll remember that," Usagi says with a smile. "I had best be off before I'm TOO late."

And with that, Usagi runs for class.

Mamoru smiles. For some reason, that girl seemed…familiar to him.

With a shrug, Mamoru resumes his investigation of his case.

**Tbc.**


End file.
